fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Beorn
, one of the most notable Beorns]]Beorns are bear-like creatures, native to the Fantendoverse. Their home planet is Zeon, which blew up during the events of Tragedy (2015). The race is heavily scattered and could possibly die out at any given moment. History Beorns were supposedly created by The Fan, but were actually created by The Other. Beorns were created as Judges to stop The Fan or The Enemy if they got out of hand. Beorns were given a special ability to be able to defeat deities, a privilege that is usually only given to a few individuals rather than an entire race. They were given this ability to become the "judges" of the ascension process, and defeat any deities who managed to ascend but were not considered worthy by the Beorns. The ability ended up being most effective, however, at stopping the Black God when he went on his rampages. Most Beorns were located on Zeon, and were ruled by the Doomuli member Doomulus Grime for roughly a decade. During this time, a hero named Unten showed up and fought against Grime and his creations. Tired of fighting Unten for about three years, Doomulus Grime blew up Zeon, dooming much of the Beorn race. Many still survive, but are scattered across the universe. A new set of Beorns were found on the underground of Earth by Unten during the events of Another One and Beorn Hallow. This race of Beorns seem to have a different biology, haling from The Spewage and do not have normal Beorn blood. Many of them are also misshaped and deformed. These Beorns are unofficially called Terran Beorns. Appearance Beorns are large humanoid, mammalian creatures of bipedal basis. Beorns are stated to look visually similar to bears although somewhat more comical due to their exaggerated features. Beorns commonly have dark eyes with light pupils and no known members of this species have been shown to have irises. Beorns' ears are propped above their heads similar to a rabbit's although these ears seem to differ between members of the species with some, like Unten having round ears while others like Boare have cropped ears. Netnu is also the only known member to have Folded Ears. Beorns have long digitless limbs, sometimes. It is unknown why some Beorns have digits (like Lord Acriss and Boare) whereas others do not. It is suggested that All Beorns do have the bone structure for digits however some never have these bones develop, it is unspecified as to whether this is a trait of an earlier point in their evolution or is a new mutation. Beorns also vary drastically in fur types as not only does the consistency of their fur such as Boare's unkempt fur in comparison to Unten's slick fur or Netnu's fluffy fur, but also in colouration and patterns. Some Beorns have flat colourations to their fur like Fenne and Chet while most others have a some sort of pattern giving them two distinct fur tones. The most common fur pattern is a spattered pattern that appears on the ends of the limbs and also around the pelvic region. A Beorn's colour seems to be random, as there is no official family lineages known, it is unknown of Fur colour is hereditary and if so by whcih parent. As shown by individuals such as Unten, Netnu, Sinon & Fenne, melanin plays no part in the Beorn's fur colour as they can appear to be any colour and of any intensity ranging from the dark gray of Lord Acriss to the light gold or Xerra and Mulberry Purple of Ivan. insert some information regarding Chet, Lamile, The Silent & Tennu regarding their appearance Beorns do tend to wear clothing over their fur, although rarely do they wear shirts or even more rarely, pants. Most Beorns have ended up adorning themselves with scarves, belts, capes, and/or satchels. The most identifiable member by dress is Mynis who wears at least; 3 belts, a scarf, a satchel, 12 Wristbands and 8 Anklets as well as an eyepatch. Notable Members † = Deceased Zeonian Members Come from the original planet of Zeon. *Unten **Unten Bluzen ***Unten Bluzen (Lapis Legacy) *Xavier Bluzen *Netnu *Spunten † *Lord Acriss † *Boare † *Xerra *Hugo Logia *Origin *Destiny *Etanor *Rynna *Ivan *Pageli † *Geise † Terran Beorns Come from the underground of Earth. It's uncertain whether these are actually real Beorns. *Fenne *Chet † *Lamile † *Radux *The Silent One † *Teun *Zarcoot *Fizhoren U-Hive Beorns Created by the planet U-Hive. These artificial Beorns lack the Descension ability. *Spree Alternate Universes Exist only in alternate realities. *Untina *Uniten *Mynis *Abza *Reten (Omega Prime) *Brimm *Beta Unten † *Reten *Wurm *Medieval Unten *Medieval Netnu *Medieval Xerra *Trip *Lumbreeze *Soulten *Deadnne *The Silent One (Soulverse) Oddities Not really Beorns per say, but are heavily connected to the Beorn race. *Tennu (who knows) *Beorn Androids (destroyed) *The Spewage (who knows) *The Spewage Beast (descended from The Spewage) Unknown It is currently unknown where their origin lies. *Caoimhe *Doomulus Regime (Doomuli Beorn) Gallery UntenMysteryProject.png|Unten NetnuVictory.png|Netnu SpuntenTragedy2015.png|Spunten Lord Acriss Tragedy.png|Lord Acriss BoareNew.png|Boare Xerra.png|Xerra HugoLogiaVictory.png|Hugo Logia Origin New.png|Origin Destiny New.png|Destiny IvanExo.png|Ivan FemaleUntenColored.png|Untina MynisX.png|Mynis Abza.png|Abza Fenne.png|Fenne Chet.png|Chet Lamile.png|Lamile Radux.png|Radux TheSilentOne.png|The Silent One TennuNoeffects.png|Tennu BeornAndroidMKI.png|Beorn Android Mk.I BeornAndroidMKII.png|Beorn Android Mk.II BeornAndroidMKIII.png|Beorn Android Mk. III SpewageBeast.png|The Spewage Beast RetenPhase3Regular.png|Reten AReten.png|Spree Plum_SI.png|Plum Caoimhe.png|Caoimhe Pageli.png|Pageli Byeah -3113.png|Byeah #3113 GazelaFantendoverseX.png|Gazela Beorn Trip.png|Trip Doomulus Regime.png|Doomulus Regime Geise.png|Geise Zarcoot.png|Zarcoot Fizhoren.png|Fizhoren Lumbreeze.png|Lumbreeze Soulten.png|Soulten Deadnne.png|Deadnne TheSilentOne_Reformed.png|The Silent One (Soulverse) File:Geise.png|Geise Xavier The Beorn.png|Xavier Bluzen Category:Species Category:That One Category With a Long and Uninteresting Name That I Do Not Wish To Remember Category:Animals Category:Creatures Category:TOSWALAUNTIDNWTR Characters Category:Beorns Category:Fantendoverse Species